


After the Battle

by Penwolfe



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 02:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14392746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penwolfe/pseuds/Penwolfe
Summary: After the battle at Haven, everyone is back at their house. Everyone but a few people are asleep, and Ruby thinks back about how they got to this point.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to theprimrosepath for reading through this and helping me with grammar even though they've never seen RWBY before.

          “You have silver eyes.”

          A simple observation had begun their entire story. It had changed the entire world. Magic was real. The maidens were real. THEY WERE A FAIRYTALE! Her entire life was changed. Her friends had died. She knew being a huntress was dangerous, but she didn’t think this would happen. Not so soon. Not yet. She just wanted to be a normal girl with normal knees. And now she was here. Sitting in a house in Mistral with her team. Teams, now. RWBY and RNGR, old and new. For right now, everything was okay. But they all knew it wouldn’t be for long.

          Her sister had Sun in a headlock outside. Weiss and Blake sat together as well, the heiress laying her head on the faunus girl’s shoulder. Ilia was asleep at Blake’s feet. She hadn’t left her side since the battle was over. They were cute together. Ozpin was talking to her uncle in the other room. She could barely hear the muffled conversation through the thin walls. Ren was resting against a wall, Nora asleep in his lap. He hadn’t even used his semblance.

          She sat and watched them all, thinking about what had just happened. What they had all just seen. What they knew was about to happen. As she stared through the door, Yang and Sun finished their match, with Sun on the ground under Yang’s arm. As Yang’s eyes faded back to their normal lilac colour, she looked up and saw Ruby staring at them. She climbed to her feet and walked over to where the red-caped girl was sitting.

          “You doing okay sis?”

          “Yeah, just thinking.”

          “You’ve been doing a lot of that lately. It’s weird, isn’t it? How we got here. Everything that’s happened.”

          “Yeah…”

          “You should probably go to sleep. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Looks like everyone else already has. Jaune crashed the moment we got here.”

          “He did use a lot of his aura saving Weiss.”

          “It’s a good thing he did. I didn’t want to lose anyone else today. I’ll see you in the morning,” she says, grabbing Ruby and pulling her into a hug. “Goodnight, Ruby.”

          “Goodnight, Yang.”

 


End file.
